Agents
List of Agents that have worked at the warehouses. The exception of this list being Warehouse 1, where there was only Alexander the Great and his followers. (*) Denotes a canon Agent. Warehouse 2 *Amunet *Amusu *Baruti (Caretaker) *Bes *Panhsj *Ptah Warehouse 3 *Agrippa Rufrius *Cnaeus Floridius *Dannicus *Gaius Fundanus *Nasica Caius Secundinius Petronax *Paullus Aedinius *Poloniosus (Caretaker) *Pupius Nasica *Quintus Dillius *Senna Tullus *Ticinius *Trebonius Torquatus Warehouse 4 *Handoko Yandi Halim (Caretaker) Warehouse 5 Warehouse 6 Warehouse 7 *Shan Oui-Ben *Zing Duo-Chan Warehouse 8 *Archetel Krauthammer (Head Regent) *Dante Alighieri *Denysot Roche *Dickory Couci *Emory Badeni *Franz Steinbruck (Supervisor/Custodian) *Gefroy Rucker *Giovanni Donato Magraido* *Hosmundus Sulejmani *Ospetsu Thevenet *Scyllias Port *Telemacho Asselineau *Tharybis Cenci *Thee Balani *Theudegisel Krumel (Aura Reader/Artifact Handler) *Unila Speer *Vittamar della Volpe *Weert Metting *Wintar Laxague Warehouse 9 *Actor Cazenovea *Adalbert Schlauch *Amalaric Sesa (Head Regent) *Dmetor Battaglia *Erlantz Wassel *Eskuin Lavagne *Gwatkin Cetta (Aura Reader) *Hiram Benth *Isidor Baune *Kaeneus Horvarth *Karles Wallishauser *Lisa Da Vinci (Head Agent)* *Osmundus Foliot *Paracelsus (Caretaker)* *Petrigai Hoebig *Sarus Debruyn *Selenas Vidal *Theas Kazinczy *Triptolemus Zingler *Waimiria Vereecke *Zwentibold Pontoni Warehouse 10 Warehouse 11 *Alexader Pirozhkov *Alexi* *Antip Siyakayev *Armen Bodrov *Georgy Yermolayev *Gregory Tenniel *Grisha Khurtin *Hristofor Maksimushkin *Igor Tverdislavsky (Head Agent) *Kirill Sayansky (Head Regent) *Kusma Bukhalo *Nicodemus Avdeev *Nicola Belovic (Caretaker) *Plato Ponomaryov (Aura Reader) *Stanislav Maksudov *Yemelyan Yerofeyev *Yeremey Chezhekov Warehouse 12 *Archie Emerton (1845 - 1855) *Ashby Hayden (1859 - 1868) *Bertram Lawrence (1877 - 1883) *'Caturanga (Agent Training/Artifact Storage)*' *Cheyenne Scates (Aura Reader) *Clifton Poole (1883 - 1898) *Darwin McElvain (Neutralizer Maintaining Officer) (1884 - 1914) *[https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/David_Wolcott David Wolcott]' (? - 1914)*' *'Gaston Lefft Hanover (present in 1904)*' *George Clarmount (1870 - 1878) *Gottlieb Decker (Translator/Clarevoyent) (1855 - 1869) *'H. Berube (present in 1907)*' *Heather-Bell Tirza (1844-1855) *[https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Helena_G._Wells Helena G. Wells]' (1889 - 1914)*' *Jephthah Whithead (1883 - 1898) *'L. Flaubert (present in 1875)*' *Leonard Jennings (1845 - 1863) *'Liam McShane (1888 - 1902)*' *Loran P. Williams (Custodian) (1873 - 1914) *Lewis Goodman (1871 - 1888) *Maitias Baxter (1860-1864) *'Mercy Hanover (present in 1878)*' *'Morris Eartdole (present in 1874)*' *Nathaniel Rose *Roger Bowsher (1889 - 1914) *Steven "Ironhead" Balcomb (Caretaker) *Theodore M. Flinders (1899 - 1902) *[https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Crowley Vincent Crowley]' (1881 - 1893)*' *Vincent McHastings (Head Inventive Officer) (1893 - 1914) *'V. Prondl (present in 1859)*' *William Harrison (1832 - 1845) *Zenas Cabler (Head Regent) Warehouse 13 *Irene Frederic (Caretaker) (1898/1914 - Present)* *Justine Frederic (Caretaker) (1898)* Current *Aden Taylor (2012 - Present) *Alexis Fossett *Artie Nielsen (1974 - Present)* *Blaine Biston (Consultant) *Brady Brown *Bri Rependata (Consultant) *Claudia Donovan (2009 - Present)* *Damon Michael Moon *Felix Draco (2012 - Present) *Garrett Scott *Hereward Wolsey *Jacob Torres (2003 - 2006, 2016 - Present) *Joeseph Barlett (Rookie) (2016 - Present) *Matt Sordens (Consultant) *Myka Bering (2009 - Present)* *Mr. Stall *Pete Lattimer (2009-Present)* *Sandy Calecer *Steve Jinks (2011-Present)* Other *'Abbot '(Present in 1960s)* *'Abraham “Abe” Mortisson' (Present in 1921)* *'Alice Morris*' *'Andrew Read'* *'Bernie Arkweir' (present in 1948)* *Brenda Tovar (1940 - 1953) *Brady Paul (1921 - 1931) *'Brant'* *'Buck Mendell' (1931 - 1959)* *'C. Bland' (Present in 1957)* *Cedric Lynn (1980 - 1982) *Charlie Chaplin (Consultant) (1931) *Edmund Averson (1944 - 1978) *Ellis Robinson (1978 - 1983) (Retirement due to Insanity) *Ernest Moore (1921-1931) *'Dave Arbuckle' (Present in 1940s) *'D. Gidebottham' (Present in 1972)* *Diego Valverde (Honorary; 1993-1999) *'Dobkins' (Present in 1962)* *'Doreen Benjamin' (Present in 1926)* *Dylan Striver (Aura Reader) *'Edmund Averson' (Present in 1927)* *'Ferdinand Roggersin' (present in 1908)* *Gabriel Robinson (1979 - 1985) *Gerald C. Demall (1896 - 1951) *[[Gladys Philbison|'Gladys Philbison']] (1926 - 1934)* *'Gus' (Present in 1961)* *'Gwyn Bartholemew Stiles' (present in 1921)* *'Hardy O'Shearn' (1976-1985)* *'Horace Kai Tsu' (present in 1962)* *[[Hugo Miller|'Hugo Miller' ]] (1971 - 1985) (Retired) (Consultant)* *'Ivy Gustavsen' (present in 1934)* *J. Edgar Hoover (Consultant) *'Jack Secord' (1955 - 1962)* *James Mackinse (1968 - 1971) *'James McPherson' (1973 - 1994) (Fired, Deceased)* *Jennifer Lockhart (2003 - 2006) (Retired) *'Jiverly' (Present in 1914)* *Josephine Baker (1919 - 1921) *Juan Horado *Karess Johnson (1917 - 1923) *'Kevin Turner'* *'Lacy Jiverly' (1914 - 1944) (Retired) (Supervisor, 1930 - 1944) (Jiverly, Present in 1914)* *[[Lamont Sweetwood|'Lamont Sweetwood']] (1972 - 1985)* *Lionel Perdue (1989-1990) *'Captain Maisie Buchanan'* (present in 1948) *'Malik Whistler' (present in 1978)* *Marilyn Monroe (Consultant) (1952) *Mark Monroe *'Mark Thomson'* *Martha Ordan (1962 - 1971) *Marvin Irving (1933 - 1942) *[[M.C. Escher|'M. C. Escher' (Consultant)]]* *'M. D. Grouper*' *'Merle Drummond*' *'Merle Vennuto' (Present in 1962)* *'Michael Plant'* *'Minerva Moses Bellamy' (1900, 1911, 19_1)* *'M. J. Ryan*' *'Neil Raumm' (present in 1947)* *Nick Renson *Nikki Nola (Consultant) *'Niraj Coonarewammy '(present in 1947)* *Oliver Addams *Otis Casper (1989-1994) *'Paige Saunderson' (present in 1914)* *Peter Sherman *Philip Bronson *'Rebecca St. Clair' (1954 - 1962) (Retired, Deceased)* *René Magritte *Rick Palmer *Robert Openheimer *'Ronald Fishings'* *'Rudy Braun'* *'Samantha Brennan' (present in 1960)* *'Sandford Pocklinton' (1922 - 1932)* *Sara Conway *Shane Benson (1978 - 1984) (M.I.A) *Sherman Wood (1912 - 1918) *Sindney Jacobs *'Sterling Petronella Herzog' (1908 - 1913)* *'Steve Wolff' (Present in 1978)* *'Theodora Cotton' (Present in 1959)* *'Timothy F.' - (Present in 1962)* *Tyler Lepido (Consultant) *Oto Barry (1975-1978) (Possessed, Bronzed) *'Vanessa Calder' (1971 - 1991) (Retired) (Consultant/Warehouse Doctor)* *'Wolf Kumi Zadok Bland' (Present in 1969)* *Michael Korss *Mordin Korss *Drake Hosfelt *Carl Kyles *Samara Matthews *Ariana Fletcher *Liana Chatam Category:Agents